Festival Konoha
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kejadian aneh nan malu-maluin deh... Untuk ShikaTema loverz... Maaf kalo ceritanya gak nyambung...


SMU Konoha sekarang sedang menyiapkan persiapan untuk mengadakan sebuah festival. Festival Konoha, tentu saja itu namanya. Kali ini Naruto en de genk yang gag jelas asal-usulnya itu sedang menyiapkan macam-macam peralatan untuk festival....

"Eh, Nar, malam ni lu mau pergi ama kita-kita ato' ama si chicken butt itu?" tanya Kiba yang memecahkan keheningan secara tiba-tiba.

"Maunya sih ama kalian, tapi dia nantang gua buat lomba nangkep ikan lohan di festival nanti. Jadinya gua perginya ama dia deh."

"Haaaaa??? Kalian tuh ngapain sih ikutan lomba yang gak jelas gituh???" tanya Shikamaru. (Gak jelas? Padahal lomba itu kan stiap festival pasti ngadain)

"Mungkin dia udah bosen ikutan lomba tangkap ayam terus kalee...." kata Chouji yang dari tadi diam aja karena makan terussss.

"Yeeee... Kalo' dia udah bosan ikutan lomba tangkap ayam ngapain juga gaya rambutnya dia masih kayak gitu-gitu aja, harusnya kan gaya rambut dia berubah jadi kayak ekor ikan lohan. Ha... ha... ha..." kata siapa lagi kalo bukan kata si gak jelas Kiba.

"Sapa yang tahu tentang orang yang slalu diem aja kayak dia, hah?" balas Naruto.

"Kan elu sohiban ama dia." Kata Kiba lagi.

"Ah, serah lu aja deh, Kib. Gua gak mau tau tuh urusan si chicken butt itu. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong malem nanti katanya bakalan datang juga perwakilan murid-murid gitu dari Suna Academy." Kata Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba berganti topik.

"Suna Academy ya? Merepotkan." Tau sendiri donk sapa yang bilang....

"Katanya yang jadi perwakilannya itu ada si love EMO, si PREMAN cantik, ama si muka ABSTRAK itu, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Love emo? Siapa tuh?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Haaaaa? Masa' lu kagak tau sih? Sapa lagi gitu kalo bukan si Sabaku no Gaaaaaaraaaaa." Jawab Kiba dengan memanjangkan huruf a dari nama Gaara.

"Kalo si muka ABSTRAK tuh sapa lagi?" tanya si DEBU Chouji.

"I~ih, masa' lu gak tau juga sih. Itu loh sodaranya Gaara, si Kanky, Kankurou."

"Oooooh...... Guwa tawu sekwarang!" kata Chouji yang mulutnya dipenuhi makanan.

"Nah, sekarang lu pengen tanyain sapa lagi tuh si preman cantik ya? Ha?" tanya Kiba sebel pada Shikamaru.

"Enggak, koq. Gue udah tau tu siapa preman cantik yang lu maksud. Dasar wanita mendokuse." Kata Shikamaru dunk.

Tiba-tiba di dalam pikirannya Shikamaru muncul si preman cantik yang dimaksud Kiba itu. Ya, dia adalah Sabaku no Temari, cewek berambut pirang dengan empat kepangan di rambutnya (ah, apa deh namanya). Cewek yang selalu senyum dengan wajah meringis itu pernah bertanding dengan Shikamaru sewaktu Olimpiade Matematika se-Jepang yang 1 bulan lalu diadakan dan bertempat di Suna Academy, sekolah bertaraf internasional yang gede banget bangunannya kayak istana yang dibangun di antara pasir-pasir gurun.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba gua jadi kepikiran si mendokuse itu yah?' pikir Shikamaru.

"Eh, katanya, nanti malam si kuntilanak benches bakalan nembak si cewek tomboy itu loh..." kata Kiba yang menyadarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

"Ha? Gue gak peduli tuh. Tapi boleh juga kita liatin nanti." Kata Shikamaru.

PAS FESTIVAL jam 07.00 malam...

"Hai, minna-san..." teriak Sakura yang langsung membuat semua anggota genknya pada peka, tuli, dan congek.

"Hai, juga Saku-chan..." kata Hinata ramah. Kali ini dia memakai baju yukata yang berwarna lavender dengan corak bunga anggrek biru. Jadi kelihatan cantiknya. (Alah, authornya lagi muji-muji tuh.) (Hinata: ma'kasih udah dibilang cantik.-blushing-)

"Hai, juga. Wah, malam ini semuanya berdandan cantik-cantik ya? Sepertinya malam ini kita bakalan kencan ma pasangan kita lagi ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dund. Kali ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku ke Sai." Kata Ino. Kali ini dia memakai yukata kuning bercorakkan bunga matahari. (Ha??? Bunga matahari?)

"Ih, ngapain juga kamu tuh gak mutu suka ma mayat berjalan kayak dia. Mendingan aku suka ama Sasuke. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong Tenten mana yak? Koq dari tadi gak keliatan?" tanya Sakura. (Ngomong-ngomong pengen pada tau gak Sakura pake baju apaan? Jawabannyaa,,, cari tau aja sendiri.)

"Ha? Masa' lo gak tau sih? Khan malem ni sepupunya Hinata, si kuntilanak benches ntuh bakalan nembak si Tenten, jadinya tadi si Tenten diajakin ama Neji deh kemana gitu, aku juga gak tau. Eh, tapi lu jangan sembarangan ya bilang Sai itu mayat jalan. Dari pada lo sendiri Sasuke pantat ayam." Bales Ino agak kasar-kasar gimana gitu...

"Yeee... Lu kan dulu' juga suka ama do'i. Ngapain sekarang lu ghak suka gitu ama dia?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Nggak tau tuh. Mungkin gue udah putus asa karena Sasuke gak pernah peduli sekalipun ama gue. Kalo Hinata lu gimana nih ama si duren ala rubah ntu?"

Jawab sambil blushing en kikuk gitu deh..."Ng... Biasa aja koq... Em... Kayaknya sih makin dekat gitu..."

"Wah, bagus tuh! Oh, ya, kita liatin Tenten dulu yuk, abis itu kita samperin deh gebetan kita masing-masing." Usul Sakura.

"Boleh tuh. Yuuuuk." Bales Hinata en Ino 2gether.

Sementara itu, Neji en Tenten

"Aku sengaja ngajak kamu kesini untuk nyatain perasaanku padamu. Em... sebenarnya aku... suka... padamu... Aishiteru..." kata Neji –blushing- lumayan cepat cause dia nggak bisa ngucapin kata-kata romantis yang buat orang bertele-tele nyatain perasaannya ke cewek yang dia taksir.

"A... aku... aku juga sebenarnya suka ama kamu. Kamu tau udah bertahun-tahun (bertahun-tahun? Gini-gini ceritanya tuh Neji ama Tenten udah temenan sejak masih SD... Gitow.) aku nungguin kamu ngucapin kata itu? Ya, aku juga cinta ma kamu." Bales Tenten agak canggung. "Lalu kapan kamu nanyain hal itu?"

"Hal... apa?" tanya Neji balik.

"Itu loh... Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?"

'Ooooh, itu toh. Kukirain apaan.' "Iya deh. Kalo gitu kamu mau gak jadi..." tiba-tiba kalimat Neji terpotong.

"Ya mau lah. Masa mau dong. Duren aja dibelah masa dibedong." Kata Tenten sambil ketawa-ketiwi kesenengan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang mencieeeeee-ciekan gitu deh. Berasal dari forehead de geng en duren de genk.

"Che... Che.. udah jadian neh!" tereak Kiba ngechie-chiekan sohibnya yang tu itu.

"Aduh senangnya punya pacar nih yeee!!" kata Chouji nambahin.

"Jangan sampe' kalian jadi pasangan yang suka ngerepotin satu ma laennya ya!" pesan Shikamaru. (Tumben ni pedulian)

"Udahlah la Nar, kita lanjutin pertempuran kita lagi!" kata chicken butt Sasuke dengan cuek gitu dehhh.

"Yo'i! Udah ya Hina-chan (ceritanya udah pacaran neeh) aku mau bertempur lagi ama si chicken butt itu." Kata Naruto. "Do'ain ya temen-temen..." lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Sapa juga yang mau do'ain lu!!!" kata temen-temennya terkecuali Hinata tentunya.

"Gue mau ketempat Sai dulu ya!! Doain biar sukses acara gue ya!!" kata Ino langsung ngacir deh nyariin Sai.

"Gue juga mau cari Akamaru gue yang ngilang entah kemana. Akamaru... Akamaru..." kata Kiba langsung pergi nyariin Akamaru. (Pantes dari tadi gak ada suara gong-gongan anjing.)

"Gue juga mau ndukungin Sasuke. Ayo Hinata kita pergi juga, kamu kan harus dukung Naruto. Iya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"E... Iya..." langsung pergi deh mereka berdua.

"Wah, temen-temen pada kabur nih. Eh, Shika, kita ke kedai yakiniku yuk, gue laper nih." Kata Chouji, fine siapa lagi yang suka merasa laper.

"Males, ah, gue pergi dulu yah. Ja ne..." langsung lari entah kemana. Mungkin dia udah punya firasat kalo dia traktir Chouji makan dompetnya bakal rata.

Lau Shika nggak tau pergi kemana kita langsung aja ke pertempuran gak jelas Naruto VS Sasuke...

"Pak, aye pake' tangkepan yang gede' yaaak!" kata Naruto sambil tereak-tereak kayak orang gila gitu deh.

"Eeeh, gak asik tuh. Lo pake' yang gede, gue pake yang kecil. Kalo' gitu sih namanya bukan lomba nangkep lohan." Bales Sasuke marah-marah.

"Alaah. Berisik banget sih lo! Serah gue dong mau pake' yang mana. Emang lu mak gue?"

"Eh, apaan lu? Kan gue yang nentuin nangkapnya pake apaan. Kenapa jadi lo mau ganti-ganti haah?" Langsung aja dia dorong Naruto sampai nyungsep jatoh ke lantai. Lalu diketawain ama orang satu festival.

"Heh! Lu! Dasar TEMEEEEEE......!!!!" pekik Naruto sambil bangun dari lantai yang berlumpur karena air yang jatuh dari kolam tempat mereka nangkep ikan.

"Apa lu? Dasar DOBEEEEE......!!!!" teriak Sasuke nggak kalah keras.

Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan Mangekyou Sharingannya dan Naruto mengeluarkan mata rubahnya. (Emangnya ni ninja-ninjaan?!) Mereka pun bertatap-tatapan mata. Sakura dan para fans girlnya Sasuke berteriak memberikan yel-yelnya untuk Sasuke, dan tentu saja Hinata dan simpatisannya Naruto ngasih semangat gitu ke Naruto.

"Ayooo... Sasuke-kuuun!!!! Kalahkan diaaaa...!!!"

"Ja... jangan kalah... Naruto-kun!!!"

Teriakkan itu pun menggema kemana-mana hingga yang berkelahi pun kecapekan dan mereka berdua jadi nangis darah deh...

"Udah deh Nar, gue capek... Hosh... Hosh." Sasuke menyudahi pertempuran ini dengan berjabatan tangan dengan Naruto. (Tumben nih... mau saleman??)

"Iya. Gue juga udah capek kelai ama lu. Kita damai aja ya kali ini." Menerima jabatan tangan Sasuke. Dan mereka berdua langsung pingsan. Semua fans dan simpatisan mereka berdua pun langsung tunggang langgang kebingungan karena mereka berdua pingsan.

Kita ke tempat lain aja ya karena authornya lagi males ngetik kelanjutan kejadian yang nggak disangka-sangka ini. Ayo kita melancong ke tempatnya Shikamaru... (Melancong? Lo pikir kita mau pergi keliling bumi gituh?)

Di tempat Shikamaru biasa berbaring sambil mandangin awan...

"Huh... Malam ini indah banget ya bintangnya. Gua jadi kepengen ketemu deh ama si Temari." Kata Shikamaru tanpa sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapnya barusan.

"Hah! Ngapain gua jadi pengen ketemu sama dia ya?" kata Shikamaru setelah menyadari apa yang dia bilang tadi. Dengan perasaan hampir mau mati dengan jantung dibelah dua, dia mengubah posisi baringnya menjadi duduk.

"Hei, Lazy-ass, ternyata lu ada di sini ya?" teriak seorang cewek tiba-tiba dan Shikamaru pun hampir mati jantungan.

"L... Lu...? Ngapain lu ada di sini?" tanya Shika kaget.

"Gue nyariin lu tau. Gak taunya lu ada di sini. Emang ya, lu tuh gak pernah berubah. Selalu aja bengong di tempat kayak gini. Ntar kesambet looh..." kata ntuh cewek yang ternyata cewek ntuh adalah Temari.

"Ngapain lu nyariin gua? Dasar Temari mendokuse." Bales Shikamaru sambil sebel-sebel gimana gituh...

"I~ih, gue tuh udah rinduuu banget ama lu. Gue pengen mukulin lu, pengen cubitin lu, ama mau nampar elu ampe nyasar ke SMU Kiri. Oh, ya, Sakura en gengnya mana?" kata Temari sambil praktekin mukul, cubit, ama nampar Shika. (Demo, namparnya tentu donk nggak sampe ke SMU Kiri, khan jauh banget tuh musti nyeberang laut yang luas bengetttt.)

"Nggak tau tuh. Emang penting keberadaan mereka? Eh Tem, bentar lagi kembang apinya bakalin dinyalain tuh. Kamu gak mau ke taman ya? Di sana kan pasti bakalan ada temen-temen dan kita bisa liat kembang apinya dengan jelas." Usul Shika sambil senyum, maniiiiiissss banget. (Authornya pun menggila karena mikirin Shika senyum, manisssss bangetttt.) (Shikamaru: Emang senyum gue gula apa, manis gituh?)

"Ah, kalo gitu ayo!" ajak Temari sambil narik tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun blushing.

'Aaah. Kenapa gua jadi deg-degan gini sih? Padahal kan tangan gua cuma ditarikin ama dia. Aduh, koq gua jadi serba salah gini sih? Apa jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan gua suka ma dia lagi? Aaah, nggak-nggak, gua nggak mungkin suka ama preman kayak dia. Tapi, malam ni dia keliatan cantiiiiik banget, lalu senyumnya manissss banget. Rasanya gua pengen meluk ama nyium dia deh.' Pikir Shikamaru plin-plan gitu deh...

"Aaaah. Hai minnaaaaaa!!!!!" kata Temari disambut dengan lambaian tangan Sakura en Naruto de geng.

"Woiiiii, festival kembang apinya bakal dimulai nih!" teriak Kanky yang ternyata udah ada disana ma Gaara dan yang laen. (Alah, Cuma mau nyari cewek paling tuh. Abisnya si Kanky tuh gak laku-laku gitu di skulnya, jadi dia nyari di Konoha aja deh. Author pun diracun Kankurou.)

"Ah. Ayo cepetan dikit jalannya Nara-san!" kata Temari manggil Shika sopan.

Deg... Deg... Deg

"Oh ya. Sai udah nembak gue duluan loh..." kata Ino seneng sambil meluk-meluk tangan Sai gitu deh. (Abisnya dia kesenangan karena dia nggak perlu ngucapin cinta dulu ke Sai makanya seneng. Jadi bolak-balik deh authornya jelasin.)

'Sai ngucapin cintanya ke Ino? Koq dia bisa sih? Hah, gua jadi ngiri deh, coba gua bisa ngelakuin hal yang sama ke Temari. Hah? Lo? Koq gua jadi mikir yang aneh lagi sih? Pa emang benar gua suka en jatuh cinta ya ma dia?' batin Shika.

DUARR... DARRR... BLUAR (Suara apaan tuh?)

Suara kembang api pun menggema. Kini hanabi itu memancarkan warna-warna yang indah di langit yang gelap itu menambah suasana menjadi hangat. Semua pada senang. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil bilang "Aku cinta kamu", Hinata pun tersipu. Kalo Sasuke mah kissing ma Sakura gitu deh. Sai yang baru jadian ma Ino juga bilang "Aku bakal jaga kamu dan gak kan pernah lukain hati kamu." Inonya mengiya-iyakan aja tuh. Tenten ma Neji mah cuma pegangan tangan doank. Gaara dan Kakurou cuma senyam-senyum gak jelas. Semua poko'e merasakan kebahagian yaaang sangat. Sementara Shikamaru dan Temari...

"Gue pengen ngomong ke elu..." kata mereka berdua sama-sama.

"E... lu dulu deh!" kata mereka kompakan lago neeh yeee...

"Tem, sebenarnya gua... sebenarnya gua... su... ka... ma elo..." Shikamaru memberanikan diri untuk berbicara duluan, ngomongnya gagap-gagap sambil blushing gitu deh.

"Haa? Aku juga pengen bilang kayak gitu koq!" kata Temari kaget, cengo' dan blushing.

"Aishiteru, Temari. Watashi wa anata ni ai shite." Kata Shika lagi. Mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus dah.

"A... ku... Aku juga suka ma kamu bahkan kupikir aku udah... Em... jatuh cinta... ma kamu..." kata Temari, membuat mukanya makin memerah.

"Ha? Kalo gitu kamu mau gak kalo kita pacaran?" kata Shika keceplosan.

"Mau banget!!" pekik Temari sambil tersenyum meringis kayak orang abis ngeliat badut ancol yang imut tapi amit-amit kayak Kankurou. (Authornya langsung ditimbukin Kankurou en diterbangin Temari ampe SMU Kiri.)

Langsung tiba-tiba Shika megang pipi Temari lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Temari yang kaget lalu menjadi lemah dan dia pun memejamkan matanya juga sambil kedua tangannya memegang tangan Shikamaru. Mereka pun mulai kissing tapiiiy...

"Chieeeeeee........ Suit-suit...." kata Naruto en de genk.

"Ya ampuuuun........ Shikamaru ama Temari mau kissing!!!" kata Sakura en de geng.

"Haaa??? Ya Tuhaaaan.... Apa yang telah dilakuin kakakku?" kata Gaara dan Kankurou kompakan.

"I~ih, kalian semua tuh ngapain sih?" Kata Temari dan Shika kompakan + blushing + nangis...

"Udah deh silahkan lanjutin..." kata Sasuke dan menggeret teman-temannya pergi.

"Sukses yaaaa!!!" kata Ino dan Sakura kompakan.

"Ciumannya yang mesraaa!!!" kata Naruto en Kiba en Chouji.

Sisanya cuma dadah-dadahan gitu, termasuk Gaara yang mau ketawa tapi nahan ketawanya karena takut Temari tersungging –eh, maksudnya tersinggung-, Kanky cuma mencibir karena kesel mereka udah jadian sementara dianya ndiri belom. (Kasian deh lu! Dasar muka abstrak. Author pun dikurung Kankurou dalam bonekanya.)

"Huh, mereka udah cabut tuh. Bagaimana mau dilanjutin?" tanya Temari bersemangat.

"Ha? Iya donk!" kata Shikamaru.

Mereka pun kissing. Temari dan Shikamaru benar-benar melekatkan bibir mereka. Lalu lidah Shikamaru menjilat (Menjilat?) bibir bawah Temari seakan minta permisi (Permisi? Nggak boleh! Authornya nggak bolehin masuk tuh, lagi ada ritual kecil. Nggak nyambung ya?). Temari pun ngerti dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka pun saling sentuhan gitu deh (Kayak di film barat, meskipon authornya gak pernah nonton yang kayak gituan, cuma denger dari temen). Mereka pun melepaskan kissing mereka kayak orang habis lari kehabisan napas lalu is dead deh...

"Waw, kau kisser yang hebat!" Temari muji Shika gitu deh...

"Kamu juga." Kata Shika lalu mereka ciuman lagi deh. Lebih lama dari yang tadi dan mereka kemudian mendengar suara-suara kayak suara hantu yang berasal dari... sepertinya temen-temen mereka tereak-tereak gak jelas lagi tuh.

"Chieeeee....... kissingnya empe 2 kali coy. Gua ma Sai aja gak kayak gitu." Kata Ino agak ngiri, sebenarnya tadi dia ma Sai cuma kissing sekali aja.

"Alaah... cuma mengumbar kemesraan yang gak penting tuh!" kata Kankurou ngiri.

"Udah donk kalian napa sih? Pada nggak suka ya gua ma Temari kissing?"

"Nggak, cuma ngerasa kelamaan aja. Padahal gue kan cuma pengen cepet-cepet mau makan." Fine, pasti udah tau dong sapa yang bilang...

"Ya udah deh, Shika... kita makan yuuk... Aku laper nih, dari tadi belum makan." Kata Temari sambil meringis plus mohon-mohon.

"Iya deh. Eh ngomong-ngomong tadi fireworknya indah benget ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yeee... kenapa nggak nanya dari tadi aja sih? Dasar aneh, Lazy-ass." Teriak Temari.

"Ha? Apaan sih? Dasar Temari mendokuse." Bales Shika. Meskipun udah pacaran, mereka tetep aja olok-olokan.

Semuanya pun melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing...

Hinata ma Naruto disuruh nyanyi gitu deh di panggung di loby sekolah, lalu Sasuke dan Sakura ikutan lomba ma Sai ma Ino untuk ngambil boneka-bonekaan gitu, lalu Chouji mulai melancong dari kedai satu ke kedai makanan lainnya untuk mencicipi semua makanan, Neji dan Tenten main tangkep-tangkepan ikan, Gaara dan muka ABSTRAK (Kankurou: udah dong jangan olok gue lagi! Dari tadi gue terus deh yang kena olok?) cuma main-main ama pasir dan boneka aja seperti orang yang MKKB (kali ni mereka nggak marah lo,,,) dan kurang kerjaan, Kiba cuma nidurin Akamaru yang tiba-tiba tertidur karena kecapekan, dan ShikaTema...

"Ah... Shika... moga-moga kamu yang jadi jodoh aku ya" kata Temari sambil ngabisin mi ramennya. (Gila nih orang! Satu mangkok penuh gitu dihabisin dengan sekali lahap. Siapa juga yang ngabisinnya sekali lahap, orang makannya udah dari tadi. Tapi gua maklum koq, Tema kan lagi laper.)

"Iya donk!" lalu dia menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Temari.

"Apaan?"

"Janji supaya kita nggak akan pernah mengkhianati satu sama lain, gimana?"

"Iya deh." Sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke tangan Shikamaru.

Mereka pun selesai makan. Shikamaru langsung ngasih duitnya ke kak Ayame, (Lu pikir di kedai ramen ada kasirnya apa?).

"Arigatau gozaimasu..." kata kak Ayame.

"Doutashimashite..." kata Shikamaru kompakan ma Temari gak kalah kerasnya.

"Eh, Tem aku anterin pulang, yah?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Oh, boleh tuh. Gaara ma Kanky biarin pulang ndiri. Tapi kamu gak papa nih nganterin aku pulang, rumahku jauh lo dari sini?" tanya Temari.

"Nggak papa, aku kan pake mobil, jadi gak perlu takut kalau kamu nyusahin aku, lagipula kamu kan emang sering nyusain aku, jadi aku udah terbiasa deh ama kamu yang nyusahin." Terang Shikamaru.

"Ih, kamu tuh. Dasar!" Temari mukul-mukul Shika dipundak dan langsung dihentikan Shika dengan tangannya dan tersenyum ama Temari sambil ngatain "Arigatou karena kamu udah mau terima aku sebagai pacar kamu." Lalu cium punggung tangan Temari deh...

"Ah... eh sama-sama" Temari blushing.

Udah sampai di depan rumah Temari...

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu yah. Muah!" Temari kasih ciuman jarak jauh gitu ke Shika. Tapi tiba-tiba Shika narik tangannya Temari gitu, lalu Temari terhenti.

"Matta ashita..." kata Temari yang tangannya masih digenggam ma Shika dan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Nanta are wa?" tanya Temari sambil memandang muka Shikamaru.

Lalu Shika mindahin tangannya ke pinggang Temari. Temari ngerti apa maksudnya, lalu ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shika, dan mereka puuun... kissing!! Lamaaaa banget dan mesra banget. Lalu Shikamaru ngelepasin tangannya dari Temari dan dadahan.

"Daah!" kata Shikamaru.

"Semoga bad dreaming, eh, maksudku day dreaming gitu. Matta ashita Shika-kun!" bales Temari.

Lalu Temari pun keluar dari mobil Shikamaru. Temari marasa senang karena udah jadian ama Shika. Shika cuma senyum sambil ngeliatin Temari sampai dia nutup pagar rumahnya.

'Ah, Temari, kamu koq menarik banget sih? Gara-gara kamu aku jadi jatuh cinta dan karena kamu juga aku jadi deg-degan. Dasar cewek memang aneh.' Batin Shikamaru. Dia pun berharap semoga kebahagiaannya dengan Temari akan berlanjut selamanya.

'Semoga kebahagiaan ini, takkan pernah hilang.' Dia pun memutar balik mobilnya dan melancong pulang ke rumahnya. Dia merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah selama dia bersekolah di SMU Konoha.


End file.
